


Its Two Am, Dumbass

by vegasvillians



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BoyxBoy, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Peterick, aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegasvillians/pseuds/vegasvillians
Summary: "You need to stop your drunken caroling outside my house at 2 am"





	

"Just hEaR ThosE SlEigh bEllS jiNGlin RING TING TiNGlIn' to"  
First I hear the horrible,obviously drunken, version of the carol.  
Then, Ihear loud thumps coming up the walkway to my apartment. I crack one eye open, searching for the culprit.  
"COME ON! iT'S LoVelY WEatHEr fOR a SleigHh rIde tOGether wiTH yOUUuUuuU"  
The same off-key voice again. I get up from my bed,my socked feet feeling the coldness of the floor through them. I flip the light switch in the kitchen on,careful of whatever the hell is going on outside.   
"FRaasssTYYYyy the DICKman!"   
I hear more drunken giggles outside. Peeking my head out the door,I meet face to face with an obviously shit-faced blond man.   
"Hiya!"  
He giggles a bit more  
"I drink to forget but I always remember."  
He says.  
"Are you drunk?"   
I ask, already knowing the answer.  
""Hell yeah! I just got knocked THE FUCK UP at the bar a few streets away."  
"I don't think knocked up is the term you wanna use here."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Dude, it's too early for this shit.I'm just gonna call you an Uber. Where do you live?  
Completely ignoring my question, he states,  
"My good dude, it's not early. It's only like Eleven, haha."  
"It's two am,dumbass. Now, address?"  
It took a few more minutes of coaxing and humoring before he told me where he lived.   
"Now,baby, how bout I give you my number, and I go home, and you go to bed."  
Oh. It's late and dark, but I feel my face turn red.  
"Dont call me baby. But, I will give you my number."


End file.
